This invention relates to a container which is readily attachable to an air conditioning or fan unit in order to cool or warm the contents of the container.
While traveling in a private passenger car or similar vehicle, there often exists a need to keep drinks, food and the like at certain temperatures for short or longer periods of time. In a moving vehicle, cold canned beverages reach the inside temperature of the vehicle in a very short period of time. For this reason it has been suggested to make use of the air produced by the air conditioning or fan unit in order to cool a container of food or drink. However, the mechanisms suggested are complicated, voluminous and therefore very costly. Moreover, the mechanisms cannot be universally installed on a variety of vehicles. The mechanisms are too complicated for the layman and must therefore be professionally installed at considerable cost.